


Real

by STsuki



Series: Study in  Gods & Monsters [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Frustration, M/M, Unconsciousness, and weird and stalker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Linterna Verde conoce a Kirk y eso tiene mucho más sentido para él.





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> Real  
> Study in Gods & Monsters  
> 18 Octubre 2016  
> Sin beta

Hernán y Kirk se materializaron en el almacén que Jason tan amablemente les había prestado, y decir que aunque el sitio era como cualquier otro almacén, respiraron como si lo hubieran hecho por primera vez desde que esa pesadilla había empezado.

—Extraño mi alijo de kryptonita cariño.

Kirk gruño algo inteligible y luego se sentó sobre una de las cajas con materiales que La Liga de la Justicia tan cortésmente les había proporcionado. Kirk estaba en la necesidad de un laboratorio improvisado para hacer su plasma y sus trajes, aunque había quedado más que claro que estaban ahí como visitantes y pasivos, todavía iban a necesitar sus uniformes para cuando volvieran.

Iba a tomar tiempo, si bien el poder de los cristales de luz era potente,  todavía no eran una mother box, lo que se volvía diez veces más difícil cuando al parecer los habían lanzado al otro lado del plano, en términos de líneas y capas universales.

Nunca había sido su especialidad la física cuántica pero ahora iba a hacer un puto doctorado. Si estuvieran en su mundo eso se habría resuelto con facilidad. Lex le había dado un juguete-cosita del multiverso, como Hernán lo llamaba para fastidiar a Lex, por sí los necesitaban a él y a Bekka mientras estaban en sus viajes conquistadores. El Superman de ese universo se había impresionado cuando Hernán le empezó a explicar los principios del aparato en kryptoniano, luego árabe, chino y español.

Había sido muy entretenido escuchar sus preguntas en ruso, francés y alemán antes de extenderle una invitación a la fortaleza de la soledad, lo que sea que eso se suponía que significaba, para tratar de recrearlo.

—Debemos empezar a montar las estanterías antes de que traigan tus delicados juegos de química.

Kirk asintió.

—Pero primero, Hernán…

—¿Mnh...?

—Ven aquí —gruño y después estaba encima de él maltratándolo y haciéndolo jadear como un adolescente hormonal.

Después de lidiar con toda esa basura de pesadilla, al menos él era real, _seguía siendo real._

***

Hernán se detuvo a medio proceso de derribar un muro, para poder hacer una cocina lo suficientemente amplia para derretir las cosas venenosas que Kirk usaba en sus experimentos, cuando una luz destellante lo encegueció por un segundo.

Batman apareció seguido de un hombre con un traje verde brillante, el cual usaba un anillo que producía una especie de energía ectoplasmatica, que estaba envuelta alrededor de los utensilios para hacer las cosas radioactivas de Kirk.

Lo amaba, pero todo tenía un límite y el hecho de ser más o menos inmortales no significaba que iba a beber café mohoso de mala calidad. O envenenarse con uno de sus experimentos con Kryptonita, que no era lo mismo que usarla para fines recreativos. Aunque a Kirk le haya parecido tan divertido llevar registros del doloroso proceso de desintoxicación.

—¡Woah! Sups no mentía.

Kirk se acerco a inspeccionar el equipo y levanto una ceja en dirección al sujeto de verde.

—Hola, soy Linterna Verde —dijo con una sonrisa ganadora, mientras extendía su mano hacia Kirk—, ¿Eres un vampiro?

—¿Te gustaría comprobarlo? —gruño al darle un doloroso apretón de manos y un destello de pesadilla de sus ojos y colmillos.

Hernán rio por lo bajo, tantos años y le encantaba ser tan presumido al respecto. El tipo linterna, parecía casi estar tan fascinado como Jason. Si no tuviera el ego tan inflado se sentiría celoso, pero Kirk ya estaba revisando sus provisiones mientras el sujeto se había volteado a ver a su propio Batman con una sonrisa burlona que no le cabía en el rostro.

—¿Ves? Ahora eso tiene sentido. No puedes decir que tu súper poder es ser millonario y disfrazarte de murcielag- ¡ouch!

—Cállate.

Hernán se rió y demolió la última parte del muro antes de volar frente a sus dos visitantes. Después de todo tenía que ser un buen anfitrión.

—Gracias por los suministros Bruce, lo apreciamos —Kirk farfullo en voz baja sobre ser demasiado lambiscón y rio antes de centrarse en Linterna Verde.

—Hernán Guerra, un placer —expresó con una mano extendida en su dirección—. Aprendí que decir Superman es confuso y redundante.

—Amigo, puedo imaginarlo. Clark seguramente esta complacido, el único otro tipo que habla Kryptoniano con él es Batman y todos sabemos que solo le grita cuando hace cosas estúpidas. Hernán se llevo una mano a la frente y sonrió por el firme apretón de manos del sujeto.

—Linterna Verde, te traje para que facilitaras la instalación del equipo.

—Ya voy jefe, solo estaba siendo amistoso, una pregunta más Hernán, ¿Hay un Linterna Verde en tu universo?

—Supongo, pero no se junta con nosotros. Por ahora solo somos Kirk y yo.

—Que mal. Deberían pensar en ampliar su equipo cuando vuelvan a casa.

—Tal vez lo hagamos —dijo Hernán encogiéndose de hombros mientras Kirk volvía con una caja llena de matraces a su autodenominada zona de trabajo.

—Lo haremos. Pero tendremos que hablar con Waller para cambiarle el nombre.  Nosotros no tuvimos opción, pero escoger deliberadamente “La Liga de la Justicia” para un equipo de superhéroes es tan _gringo_ y cursi —gruño el Doctor Langstrom haciendo que Linterna verde se atragantara con el aullido de risa que escapo de su boca. Batman-Bruce lo fulmino y se encogió de hombros antes de ponerse a trabajar.

—Su- Clark me dijo que te diera las coordenadas de la fortaleza, estaremos de misión un par de días fuera del planeta, pero cuando volvamos te contactara para que vayas con él.

Hernán sonrió y cruzo  los brazos de forma atractiva, aunque Bruce parecía solo un niño petulante.

—Supongo que es la parte donde me amenazas. Sé que no confías en nosotros-

—No confío en nadie.

—Suenas igual a alguien a quien adoro —murmuro con sarcasmo antes de volver a su sonrisa fácil—. Pero no pienso fastidiar a nadie, al menos que me fastidie primero, mi prioridad es volver a casa con Kirk. Y el Faro Verde tiene razón, Batman solo aprendió Kryptoniano para gritarle a Superman, así que aprecie la charla con Clark.

—¡Oye, es Linterna Verde! ¡Linterna!

Hernán se rió y Bruce le dio las coordenadas antes de pedirle a Jon que lo transportara a la Atalaya de nuevo. Había algo en su mente que le provocaba inquietud, Hernán era honesto y agradable, pero la forma de referirse a su Batman, el lenguaje corporal y el modo que se puso a sus espaldas con una mano cuidadosa sobre su nuca, no restrictiva parecía casi como…

Luego parpadeo y Clark le sonrió antes de informarle que Hawkgirl y él, estaban listos para la misión.

Bruce asintió e informo que sus huéspedes iban a estar bien atendidos por Hal y entonces programo su cerebro para olvidar sus sospechas, porque las vidas privadas de Superman y Batman, no eran del interés de Bruce.

Aunque no podía decir que Batman estuviera de acuerdo con esa conclusión.

**Author's Note:**

> AJA! hola!!! extrañaba mucho escribir esta historia :D
> 
> Me gusta la relación de Hernan y Kirk son muy adorables!! y la aparición de Hal fue tan graciosa!! como el universo de los cómics es feo y catastrófico y cíclico tomo muchos elementos de todos los medios que me gustan, así que esa interacción de Hal y Kirk esta inspirada en alguna escena que vi de las películas animadas por lo que #YOLO
> 
> Gracias por leer! Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón!!!
> 
> Pueden seguirme en facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustan apoyar mi trabajo pueden invitarme un café ;P hay una postal "Fangirl" que va directo a sus correos por cada propina! [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT)
> 
> Nuevamente gracias!! abrazos calentitos para el frío [en México morimos de frío lol ]


End file.
